Return of Dread
by Acid Fish
Summary: An ancient and powerful being is restored, the city is divided and conquered, now enemies will have to join forces to stop this new threat... or is it an old threat? Rated T for blood and language.


Blossom slowly brushed back her long and beautiful reddish-orange hair as she prepared her day like usual, turning 16 only three weeks prior she as well as her sisters had changed quite a bit since their childhood days, Blossom was wearing her newly formed costume, a pink shirt with a flower on it with a red jacket over her shoulders, she wore white and red skirt that went down to her knee caps, white socks stretched up to them and ran down to her black Mary Janes.

With a smile on her face she finished off her hair, placing a rather small but shiny red ribbon in it, she hopped out of her chair that she was stationed in and quickly but calmly exited her room, excited about her day, school was over and she was excited about the first day of summer, but no one could love summer more than her cheery and lovable sister Bubbles.

Bubbles squealed as she raced out of her room and down the stairs in a blink of an eye, standing by the door she called down," Blossom, Buttercup come on let's go!" She was wearing a light blue jacket with an etching of Octi stitched onto the right pocket, she had a white T-shirt underneath it that went just above her belly button, her light blue skirt was smaller than Blossom's but just by a few centimeters or so, her hair was blonde and formed into two Pig tails.

One of the doors upstairs flew open as it was kicked out, walking out of her room Buttercup glared halfway down the hall, she was wearing a black jacket with spider web like design running through it, her shirt was dark green and had," You think Red is a scary color? Then you ain't never messed with GREEN!" written on it, she was wearing black jeans with a thin but deadly looking chain on the side, she had combat shoes on that went up three or four inches, tied tightly around her legs, her hair went half way across her face falling over one eye and blocking it from view unless she flipped her hair out of the way for a second, a glimpse of a scar could be seen running down her left side of her face which was covered by her hair.

Buttercup walked forward and down the stairs, her boots clanging and making a loud bang every time she did, Blossom asked," Not to be rude but you sure need to drop the attitude Buttercup, this is immature and you should cut out the gloom of everything." Buttercup rolled her eye and said," Of course Ms. Perfect would say that, not a flaw or problem in her life to deal with, let's just get this over with please, the villains aren't going to beat themselves up!"

The three quickly took off into the sky as they left their suburban home, three streaks of light could be seen as they went past the buildings and flew towards the Mayor's office, crashing in through the room, or the area designed for them to actually land through, they quickly land and look up. Blossom asks," Mayor my phone went off is there any trouble."

The Mayor hopped up in down in excitement and said," Oh you know I was just thinking about that pickle incident last week girls, the one where you helped me open the jar like always, so can you please do it again, the darn thing just doesn't want to open for me, Ms. Bellum says it is impolite to call you to do it but it is so dang hard."

Buttercup responds," That is because it is a pain in the ass to have to waste our time, and mine especially to open some stupid jar of pickles and then to have us-" Blossom intervened and said," Yes of course Mayor, let me see it would you?" The mayor places the jar and waits patiently as she easily and effortlessly opens the jar, hopping in the air with joy like a kid in a candy factory he hugged it and quickly embraced it even tighter.

Blossom and her sisters turned to leave, the mayor says," Thanks again girls, hurry now or Mojo might get away from robbing the museum." Buttercup slaps herself as she takes off in a trail of light, her sisters quickly following, smashing through the ceiling Buttercup lands in time to see Mojo running into another room.

Following after him, the three girls enter a large and seemingly old part of the museum, one that the megalomaniac monkey previously, had never gone in before. Buttercup lost track of him and they began to search where they were at, Bubbles split off in a segment nearby as did the others. Bubbles traveled up and down the aisles of her side before finding strange footprints running through to another area leading down a set of stairs that were covered with spider webs.

Bubbles called over quietly," girls over here, I found something!" Buttercup and Blossom both appeared quickly, looking down they too noticed the footsteps, nodding they each flew down, all trying to stay clear of the bugs that were still crawling around in the webs, finally finding the next area of the museum the girls flew forward until a light shining nearer to them caused each of them to hide quickly.

Mojo walked out into sight form where they could see him, he said," Curses that damn demon, couldn't give me, Mojo Jojo a straight forward map of instructions to follow, heed, uphold or just simply do as requested, instead he decides to give me this, how disgraceful of him to do this to me, I had to request help from him didn't I, to think I Mojo Jojo thought that I would need help to find said object that has intrigued me, Mojo Jojo and the demon has to trick me with this complex riddle of riddles to find it so that I, Mojo Jojo may finally take over and rule the world!"

Mojo laughed to himself before straightening up again and heading forward trying to figure out the map and mumbling to himself as he did. Bubbles whispered," Hey guys who do you think he meant by demon?" Buttercup growled lowly and said angrily," HIM you idiot, he is the only demon we know of, let's just beat Mojo up already and find whatever he is looking for!"

Blossom said quickly," no lets follow him and allow him to lead us to it so we can stop him and his plan and figure out what he is doing all at once, come on girls he is getting away!" The girls quickly trailed after Mojo as he walked around the inner Museum turning different direction so often, he growled again as he spun another direction and continued to do so over and over.

Bubbles stumbled into an old antique, luckily catching it before it fell she sighed but not before she suddenly reared her head back and let out a sneeze, normally it would have but nothing, but being in an empty and echoing museum was not the best place. Mojo instantly spun around in alarm and tripped over his cape in the process, hitting his head against an old case he screeched out and hit the floor.

The girls quickly surrounded him, Blossom says," alright Mojo what are you up to?" Mojo smiled a bit and said with an innocent tone," I have no idea what you are talking about, I Mojo Jojo am simply looking at the interesting artifacts that the museum has, in which I am to say that I Mojo Jojo have come her simply to relish in the old items that have been historically dug up and am in no way compiling an evil scheme for my revenge and the downfall of the Powerpuff girls, by which I mean you three."

Bubbles says," We heard you say it earlier Mojo Jojo, we clearly heard you say you were looking for something to destroy us with, now talk or you will just be thrown back in jail like always!" Mojo grunted and said," I am not sure what it is that I, Mojo Jojo am looking for exactly for I do not quite know, in which I mean that I Mojo Jojo do not know of said item in question and am merely searching for it by one of HIM's riddles that he has forged up for me to find for him."

Bubbles says," So it is his doing, he wants this object… what is it though?" Mojo responds," It is all on the map there." Mojo pointed to where the map had been but no longer was, Buttercup was walking away with her face looking down at the item in her hands, she read," In the catacombs of old where all was lost but found, you will look for something small, shiny and round."

Buttercup scratched her head as she paced back and forth near the three who were watching her, walking over to them she asked," Blossom you read this, I hate HIM's riddles, some are just stupid!" Blossom took the map or riddle and read it, after calculating she said," Small, shiny and round... I am not sure what this is."

Bubbles said with a smile," Oh that's easy, it is jewelry." There was a long pause as they looked to her, Mojo snatched the paper and re read it over and over, growling he said through clenched teeth," He was having me steal him jewelry!" Buttercup snickered and said," What next Mojo, you going to offer him a diamond ring and marry him?"

Mojo growled at her as he clenched his fist tightly, he shouts," Damn it HIM, why have me do this for a stupid piece of jewelry?" "Well that's because I can't get to it, Mojo silly." HIM floated down from his perched position above them, yawning he stretched and said," I have to say Bubbles how did you know it so fast?"

Bubbles giggled and said," Because you like jewelry and makeup and stuff, it makes sense if you think about it." HIM chuckled in his rather dark voice and said," Well Mojo if you wouldn't be so kind, would you please go and get me that which I sent you here for?" Mojo grumbled as he asks," But I don't even know-" HIM pointed to Mojo's right.

Mojo's mouth dropped, in the middle of the area was a case, inside was a strange jewel, HIM chuckled as he pushed him towards it. Blossom and her sisters rush after him as he approaches it, she says," No you don't Mojo!" HIM shouts angrily," **don't touch it you little brats**!" HIM charged at them surprisingly fast, before any of them reach it a barrier of light blasts them to the ground as they strike it.

The girls scream as there body seems to boil and there powers increase on themselves, HIM literally shrieks in total agony as his entire energy is tripled on himself, Mojo shouts out angrily as he spits blood and says," HIM what the hell was that!" HIM slowly rises as he says," I am not sure, I never noticed it before, I just wanted you to do my dirty work for me."

HIM stumbles to his knees from exhaustion, Blossom says as she rises," what was that?" Bubbles asks," What did it do?" Buttercup remained silent however, still angry from what happened. "That would be the Seven Sage Barrier Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo, and HIM." A man appeared in front of the stand, looking to all of them he waits.

Bubbles asks again," What did it do to us?" The sage replies," The Seven Sage Barrier simply tripled your energies against you, luckily however it doesn't seem to be harmed." Blossom asks," Why, what is it for?" The sage states," It is to lock way that jewel there…." The sages eyes grow wide as the gem is no longer in the barrier, his eyes search the area but to no luck he shouts," No, what happened to it, where did it go!"

HIM says," Beats me, I wasn't looking because we were all on the ground being forced our own energy against ourselves, you could always ask the skeleton I brought back to life so he would help me find Mojo." The sage shouts," What, you revived one of the dead, this is not good, you have broken a very serious seal and I…. Oh no the…. I have to go, my form can't stay much longer in this realm or I will crumble to dust."

A portal surrounds him, he continued," Beware yourselves, there may be a force coming that none….. Ever faced… beware Dread….." The man was gone before he could finish, most of what he said was gargled as well, HIM slowly walks away as he says," alright girls I hope you stay in touch see you soon…." HIM was gone before anyone could argue or even try to.

Mojo falls over and hits the ground out cold, blood trickles from his mouth and puddles on the floor, racing over the three quickly snatch him up exiting the strange and unusual museum that was located underneath the museum of Townsville. The girls managed to make it back to their home and luckily the professor was there in his lab, he would occasionally go to the science building.

Rushing in the three quickly inform the professor of what had happened, he had to admit that he did not know what the girls were talking about, in all of his years he had never read about a strange artifact like the one they described or of the strange robed man they met. Quickly placing Mojo down the professor quickly got to work on him and tried to find out what was wrong.


End file.
